Confessions of a Vampire
by GeekGothHybrid
Summary: I'm not a normal person, and not in the good way. I'm kind of fat, I'm 240 pounds at 5.9, most of my weight is fat, not muscles, I also wear glasses, thin black rimmed glasses. I've also got a slightly fat face. And I'm a vampire.
1. Prologue: Background

Confessions of a Vampire

Prologue : Background

I'm not a normal person, and not in the good way. I'm kind of fat, I'm 230 pounds at 5.11, most of my weight is fat, not muscles, I also wear glasses, thin black rimmed glasses. I've got a slightly fat face. I'm not blind without glasses, but I need them anyway. I'm also a vampire.

Now, I don't fit the image of a "classic" vampire. Their suppose to be swift, charming, handsome, slender or thin individuals. But not me, I'm only slightly faster than normal but not swift, I definitely am not charming to most people. I am no where near handsome, and I am not slender or thin. My hands are kinda big, my fingers are short for most, and fatter than most as well. My metabolism is not that fast either.

I wasn't even sure why my sire "embraced" me. Maybe it was for a laugh, maybe she thought that it might help me. Anyway, the reason doesn't matter at this point. Vampires stay the same since when they are killed, they don't age. And as long as we keep drinking blood, human or otherwise, we will never age. There is a certain hopelessness to it though. Ever since your turned, you slowly but surely lose your humanity, you do this because you realize that you are no longer human, you lose friends, family and loved ones. The more humanity you lose the less value human life has compared to your own. This is somewhat natural thinking, vampires are superior to humans in every way. They are stronger, tougher, quicker, they can use powers that a normal human can't utilize. However the less you think of human life the less you are vexed by killing them and you degenerate until all you do is feed and sleep, and you don't think about anything anymore. At that point an executioner squad comes and kills you.

To describe a power, lets use a classic "mind reading", Telepathy, or whatever you want to call it. Now it is a bad power to start off with. You don't know how to control it, at first, I am told. You hear every bodies thoughts within about 50 feet. But naturally the older you get the more you can control it, until, at it's height. You can read one person's thoughts alone, without them any the wiser, from about 1,000 feet.

I mentioned an executioner's squads. An Executioner's Squad is a special squad set up and funded by some of the more powerful vampire "families". Vampire Families are not true families related by blood, most of the time. They are vampires brought together by fellowship and to alleviate loneliness and led by, generally, a powerful vampire. Some families are rich, some are poor. Some vampire's chose not to gather in families. Most families are sedentary and stick in one place they generally have stronger influence in the place they stick with, some are nomadic, and have some influence in a larger area.

Vampires, however much they don't want to admit it, aren't the only creatures out their. They're several other types of "supernatural" creatures. Werewolves are the second in population. They have 3 forms, they have a human form, a wolf form, and a hybrid form. Young werewolves are in general better than young vampires. But after about 100 years the vampires are even with the werewolves. And at about 900 years the vampires gain the dominance. Werewolves could live up to 1500 years, but like vampires they succumb to the same weakness as vampires, in losing their humanity and have to be put down, which their own kind does. Some other creatures that exist are: Fairies, Mages, deamons, and if there are deamons they're will be angels.

Now to get a scope of how many vampires there are. There is about 1 vampire for every 100,000 humans, sometimes more. In almost every population center called a city has at least 1 vampire family. The vampire families try to share, but most of the time the truces are broken, and fighting breaks out. The vampire families usually have secret control of the city they are in, from police to government. They usually are rich, since you keep accumulate money, forever in theory. So they can manipulate every thing with money, because that is how the human world revolves, with money.


	2. Chapter 1: The Magi

Chapter 1: The Magi

I'm about 100 years old, I don't know a vampire that knows their exact age, since it doesn't matter anymore. I walked down Harrison street it was the dead of night, meaning midnight, I was looking for something to do, I never really liked going downtown it was all gritty and dirty I didn't like it at all. Besides 2 other vampires were downtown and they are very territorial and I didn't want a rumble, not that that stopped them from coming over here to the west side of Olympia to mess with me. I really hated it when they did that, they always made a mess of their food. Always ripping bodies asunder, it was barbaric, plus it took all my connections to make sure it went away quietly. I'm about 100 but I've lived here all 100 or so years so I've had time to get some favorable connections in this town, at least to keep my existence secret. There were also a pair of werewolves, I think they got along better with each other than us vampires did. For the most part the werewolves leave me alone, and I leave them alone, not that I could do too much to even one of them. One was about 130 and the other was his mate at 110. One of the worst ideas to come between a werewolf and his/her mate, that is just asking for a decapitated limb.

I walked down the main street to the small church. Churches don't do anything to vampires, neither do crucifixes, prayers or any of that jazz. And It's not just Cristian religion no religion can hurt a vampire from just the 'holy stuff'. I walked into the church, I was feeling hungry and decided to do something that I've always wanted to do. It made me smile in a sick, sadistic way. I walked into the only occupied confessional.

"This is my first time father but I think I know how this starts," I said. I bowed my head.

"Forgive me father," I kept my head bowed but smiled. "For I'm about to sin," I said and I reached out a grasping hand out and broke the screen separating mine and the father's confessional, I latched on to the father's neck. I could feel the blood flowing through his vain from my cold dead skin. I pulled him through the wooden screen, he tried to yell out but I had blocked his wind pipe, and I was sure I was crushing his voice box. I pulled him over to my side of the confessional and bit into his neck. Vampires don't _have_ to drink from the neck, any skin that holds blood will work, but most prefer the neck because arguably that his where the most blood passes. I drunk from his neck. I decided then that I wasn't going to kill the father. The father continued to struggle but it died down quickly. The venom in the vampire's saliva is carried through the victims blood stream and acts as a tranquilizer in that it relaxes the muscles of the victim so you don't have to restrain whoever it is that your drinking from all the time while you drink. I was had drunk my fill about 6 seconds later, I felt a small little urge to drink more but I didn't I knew how to control my urges pretty well, I thought. I didn't drink slowly, I drank fast and didn't savior it at all, not that their was anything to savior about a priest's blood. I pulled him out of the confessional and laid him on the ground. He was unconscious, not from the lack of blood but from the muscle relaxation. I closed his eyes and put my hand over them. I felt mystical power flow through my hand into the priest. He wouldn't remember a thing this night. With my thirst satisfied I walked out of the church, but not before putting the father back in his confessional I couldn't do anything about the screen but I did wipe my prints just in case, and I wiped the father's neck. Their wasn't a wound just like I had made it so. I wasn't sure exactly how I prevented a wound but I was able to. Just like I wasn't completely sure how I could make people forget the night's events but again, I was able to. I walked out of the church and back down the street.

I always found that when it came to vampiric powers, not to question the logic of such powers. It would just give you a headache, since the fact of the matter was that dead corpses don't move or for all intents and purposes live, after a fashion. But vampires do and that is exactly why vampires don't question the powers or try to explain them, because you yourself defies logic. I continued to walk down the street, I wondered what I could do. That was the problem and the blessing of living in a 'small' city. You don't have much to do, but most of the time, in the 'big' city all the things to do are bad. It just simplifies things to live in a 'small' city. Little did I know, this 'small' city was going to be getting a whole lot more activity than I would've ever thought possible.

I continued to walk down the empty street, boredom plaguing me again. I lifted my arms and put my hands behind my head and interlocked my fingers and yawned. I saw someone in a dark cloak that wrapped around their whole body, they stopped cold when they saw me coming. I continued to walk, that was strange. Suddenly out of nowhere A bolt of fire sliced through the air at my head, I unlocked my fingers and bent my head back, bending my knees allowing my back to go back more. I saw the bolt of fire pass right over my face, I could feel it's intense, yet totally unnatural heat. I lifted my head and saw that the figure had a hand out, the fingers fanned and palm pointed towards me. A magi? I asked myself. The figure was holding a big leather bound book that was opened to one of the first pages, I must not have heard her words the first time that's why I was caught so badly off guard. I was very lucky that fire didn't hit me, fire burns 5 times as bad and spreads twice as fast when it's a vampire burning. I leaped after the figure. I got to it before it was able to get another shot off. I ran past the figure slashing with a now clawed right hand at the figure's book holding hand. I slashed and managed to grab the book from the figure, who was unable to hold it with enough strength, which was not surprising, few things can hold against a running vampire using the bulk of body and enhanced strength. I dashed past the figure and turned about 5 steps from the figure. I saw that the cloak bellowed with the wind I generated from moving so fast. I usually don't move _that_ fast but this time I used a small amount of blood in my system to enhance my movement, able to go twice as fast as I normally do for a limited amount of time. The figure took off the cloak, I saw a women's figure under the cloak, she had modern clothes on, a green t-shirt with blue jeans. She had long, straight, flowing, fiery red hair and striking blue eyes.

She had a sword scabbard on her belt, she reached for the hilt and pulled the sword free and held it in front of her face, I heard her mumble a few words and the sword was wreathed in flame. She was a young but powerful magi, I could tell. A Magi uses a spellbook so that they can remember spell incantations and gestures and use it as a reference, generally the more spells you memorize the stronger and smarter the Magi. But the choice of spells memorized usually reflects the experience since you can't memorize all the spells at a Magi's dispose all Magi choses spells to memorize for when you don't have your spellbook or if you want to use a spell faster without having to get the book out and look for the page the spell is in, you just recite the incantation and do the gestures from memory and there you go.

A flaming sword would be devastating to me if I was actually hit by it, however she was still a normal human so, the chances of her hitting me were remote, made all the worst from my doubled speed. There are spells to increase your abilities, such as speed, strength and such but she didn't use them. Either she didn't know them by heart or she didn't have them in her spellbook, I didn't have the time to riffle through it though. I closed the book and set it on the ground behind me. She held the sword with 2 hands above her head. A good guard stance, if I was human. I lunged with my enhanced movement it was too easy. I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. She gasped and put her hands on my arms, she dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground and with her concentration broken, the sword was no longer immolated. I lowered her to the ground but didn't let go of her throat.

"You made a bad mistake," I told her.

"Now what to do with you, I'm sure you knew what I was so I know your not innocent, especially if your shooting fire in the middle of the fucking street," I said. She looked fiercely at me but didn't say anything.

"Oh, a little mute are we, well I know how to fix that," I said. I pulled her into an ally. I opened my mouth and let her see my fangs extend.

"Now you'll start talking if you don't want these in your neck," I said. She didn't say anything, playing hard to get huh I thought. I leaned to her neck.

"Wait don't," She said. I noticed that she just started to breath heavily, and her heart was racing a million miles a minute. She was really really scared I realized. She knew how to hide it well, but it doesn't matter how well you hide it if you are lose your composure. I stopped and withdrew and my fangs retracted.

"So willing to talk, first off what's you name young Magi?" I asked her lighting my girp on her neck but still not letting go.

"Silva Mentris," She said. Mentris I could've sworn that I had heard that name before, it was an important last name for some reason but I wasn't sure where...

"Oh wait, isn't your father Kalvin Mentris?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said with a sly smile. _Fuck_ I said to myself, I guess my apprehension was apparent on my face as well because Silva snickered. Her father was the leader for one of the 3 greater Magi clans. But last time I checked his clan was stationed in California.

"A little ways from home, so what are you doing in this pathetic city, humans call a capital?" I asked her. Releasing her throat and lowing my hands to the side, I grabbed her book, quick as lighting and held it. I wasn't about to let her have it back until I was finished talking to her.

"I'm here on clan business, I'm looking for someone," She said.

"A supernatural someone?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Well I know pretty much everyone supernatural here, it's hard not to considering it's only me 3 other vamps and 2 wolves," I told her.

"Hmmm..."She trailed thinking.

"Well I'm looking for an Angel," She said. I started to laugh a bit.

"I don't think your in the right city, there are no Angles here," I said confidently.

"How do you know that the angel hasn't slipped by your watch?" She asked.

"Have you ever met an angel?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Well angels aren't the most subtle of creatures, if their's an angel in the town every supernatural creature knows it. They're anal, loud in the supernatural community and full of themselves, they're self righteous bastards and bitches for the most part, once in a blue moon you'll find one that is relatively humble and I use humble very charitable for when it comes to angels," I told her.

"There's only 2 or 3 cities big enough for an angel to inhabit. Seattle, which is about an hours drive north, or Spokane that is about 6 hours due east past the Cascade mountains," I said.

"I was definitely sent to Olympia to find this angel and I know that my dad used the best scryers to find this angel," She said.

"I haven't felt an angel around here," I said. All supernatural creatures have the ability to 'feel' another creature it is more of a general radar, like you can tell whether or not another vampire is within 5 miles but you can't tell where within that 5 miles or so. Magi are not supernatural creatures, they are human, who have been taught mystical rites to produce magic, a Magi can only learn magic from another Magi, you don't automatically know magic spells you need to be taught them, and almost all the time magic is only taught to family, usually passed down from father to son or daughter or mother to son or daughter.

"Maybe you 'radar' is faulty?" She said snickering. I gave her a grim look she still snickered, I guess she didn't understand the facts of life.

"You don't seem to understand your in _my_ town, and the fact of the matter is that your daddy isn't here to save you, he definitely could stop me from ripping your throat out right now, despite how powerful I hear he is, I know he can't stop me. So if you want to live I would show at least a modicum of respect," I told her. Her snicker died down, she might have been a noble snob but she was smart and knew when to put that aptitude away.

"Anyway, there is no way that my 'radar' is faulty, however the angel could try and hide it's presence," I said. Very unlike an angel, and it's hard to maintain that kind of focus since an angel sets off a major 'ping' off the radar like a sonicboom. That is why I said every supernatural creature knows an angel is in town. There are varying degrees of 'ping' off the 'radar' generally the louder the 'ping' the bigger 'feeling' you get. And the more powerful something is, the louder the 'ping', angels, that can maintain their existence on earth for any length of time on their own, are powerful, an angel would have to be over 300 years old to be able to stay on this plane of existence. An angel is about twice as strong as a vampire, like a werewolf, but angels don't have to be put down after a certain amount of time and a angel is always stronger than an equivalent aged vampire, unlike werewolves there is no cut off date for 'stronger'. A vampire would have to be at least 600 years old to take on a 300 year old angel and even then it's iffy as to the vampire's survival.

"I hear that someone can't hide their presence completely," She said.

"Your right, someone trying to conceal their presence would just make the 'ping' on the radar smaller and if you try hard enough you can make it so small that people just don't even know it's there," I said agreeing with her and confirming her statement to be true.

"Um...I'm kind of scared to ask but...Can you...Find the angel for me? I don't know the spell to give me the kind of radar that you have and it's not in my book," She said.

"Even if I would consider that request, I'd want to know why I'm looking for this angel, why do you want to meet this angel anyway?" I asked her.

"Well...Uh...I'm not suppose to tell anyone," She said.

"Well I'm not going to look for an angel if I don't know why I'm looking," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. I stopped and turned around to face her. She sighed.

"The angel has or knows the location of a powerful artifact that my clan would like to have," She revealed to me.

"What makes you think the Angel will give or tell you where, this artifact is?" I asked her.

"Because I'll banish it if it doesn't tell me," She said with determination, I started to laugh.

"You wouldn't get one word of the incantation out if you try to banish it, it'll kill you and with brutal efficiency I might add. Your station in the Magi clan has no effect on angels," I told her the flaw in her plan.

"I need to get that artifact," She said. I sighed.

"Well I suppose that you could ask the angel nicely and maybe it would give it to you in return for a service or deed," I said.

"Or it might ask you to have sex, but usually angels aren't that earthly, but I've seen my share of earthly angels," I said. She grimaced at my second statement. I guessed she preferred doing some sort of service or deed.

"Well. That's assuming I can convince you to help my find the angel," She said.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Well, I'd like a lot of things but what I would like most out of you..." I trailed looking her over. She really was cute but I wasn't about to ask that.

"I'd like you not to attack me unless their's a reasonable reason to, like I attacked first," I told her.

"Done," She said.

"Ok then," I said and sat down on the cement of the sidewalk and started to concentrate. I breathed deeply and calmed myself. And I searched for any ominous sign that comes with the presence of a supernatural creature. I found one that I hadn't notice before, definitely an angel I opened my eyes and got up.

"I guess that their was a angel here. It's on the west side but I can't pin it down," I told her.

"Where do you think this angel might be?" She asked me.

"Well it couldn't be out partying if it maintains the kind of focus to actively conceal it's location. Not that their's much to do around here..." I trailed and thought.

"If I were an angel, and wanted to conceal my location from everything supernatural. Where would I go..." I trailed.

"Maybe... I don't know," She said trying to think about it and failing. I sighed. I got up and started walking down an ally.

"Where are you going?" She asked starting to hustle after me.

"I'd go into a large abandoned building," I told her and kept walking down the ally,

"and their's only one abandoned warehouse with any size to it," I explained as I walked. I continued to walk and she followed me.

We finally got to the warehouse. I felt the 'ping' of supernatural get stronger, I guessed that this was the place.

"I'm sure this is the place, good luck," I said and turned around.

"Wait," She said, I sighed and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"This is like...Our encounter was the first time I interacted with a supernatural creature... I don't want to make the same mistake as I did with you," She told me.

"Yeah well you won't make that mistake 3 times, whoever it was would kill you if you try and kill it. Fire might really hurt me, but your little fire bolt won't do hardly anything to the angel. And I don't think that you know anything more powerful than your flaming sword," I said.

"Well your right about that," She admitted.

"I'd like you to accompany me and help me out," She told me.

"I suppose I could..." I trailed.

"How do you know so much about this kind of world, how old are you?" She asked me raising an eye.

"I'm about 100," I told her.

"How do you know so much?" She asked. I smiled.

"I had a good teacher," I told her.

"Oh... ok then will you help me?" She asked.

"I guess I will," I told her. I didn't think that she deserved to die on her first job so I guess I could try and avoid that she was too young to die. She smiled.

"Thank you," She told me.

"Don't mention it," I told her. We walked towards the door of the warehouse.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Please please review, is it good, is it bad, tell me, give me critisim. Please REVIEW!


End file.
